


Sick Day

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Gudako is sick, and with her usual caretakers out of commission, Helena steps up to the task.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sick Day

Gudako was sick. While uncommon, this had happened before, usually one of the motherly servants (Irisviel, Tomoe, Emiya) would be helping her, but they were currently in the infirmary from trying to keep Chaldea’s newest nurse from their master (which did work, if only by giving her other patients to work on).

So Gudako was currently laying in bed, being miserable. She was trying her best to sleep, to escape the awfulness her body felt for a few hours, but hunger and thirst kept her in the land of the waking. She heard the door slide open, and turned her head to face whoever entered.

The person who entered the room was the caster class servant Helena Blavatsky, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a dish of crackers. Gudako smiled as Helena walked up to the bed.

“Feeling any better master?” Helena asked, setting down the tray on the table next to the bed.

“No.” Gudako groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. “I was feeling hungry though, so thanks.”

“No need to thank me.” Helena deflected. “Emiya made the soup. I just brought it here.”

“But you brought the crackers.” Gudako responded. Helena smiled. “Speaking of crackers, can you pass me one? I want to eat _something_ solid today.” Helena picked up one of the crackers from the tray and passed it on to her master.

“I check the infirmary, you don’t need to worry about the nurse. She’s still focused on her patients.” Helena reported as Gudako cautiously munched on the cracker. A minute later, the cracker was finished.

“I don’t think I’m ready for more crackers yet, can you give me the soup?” Gudako asked. Helena handed over the soup.

And so Gudako survived her first sickness with Florence Nightingale present. She hoped it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21, Helena Blavatsky. Crackers are my go to food when sick, which is why Gudako eats them.
> 
> Also, I've noticed that when transferring from Libreoffice to here (with copy+paste), 1 enter press creates those tiny jumps, while 2 creates the paragraph breaks. expect me to change up my formatting if i ever post something longer.


End file.
